Fast-tracked
by Storylover Vodhr
Summary: Some officers are inherently more valuable than others, regardless of what Bogo wished to claim. And, as much as he desired to do otherwise, He was the chief of police for the entire city. It was his job to make the tough choices. But that didn't mean he had to be cruel while doing it.


**A/N Aaaaaand, last one. (Although, ironically, this is the first one I wrote chronologically.) It also is meh, as it is a fifteen minute fic. (Heaven knows how I managed over 1k words in fifteen minutes.)**

* * *

Bogo forced down a sigh as he looked at the form he held in his hooves. Life could be tough, and he knew that better than anyone. Lives could end, lovers could be lost, and jobs ended. And, regardless of how hard you fought, it never truly stopped. For every life you saved, there was five that you failed. And that was simply life. There was nothing one could do to stop it, and no matter how hard you tried, it would never truly end.

But, as a small part of the police chief pointed out, that didn't mean he couldn't try. Even if it could backfire spectacularly. After all, he was the chief, and any mistake made would shine mainly onto him. But, on the flip side, he knew that it was the right thing to do. They were his officers. His responsibility. And, as such, it was his duty to try his hardest to help and support them the best he could.

It didn't take much thought after that. Bogo rubbed the bridge of his nose, finally let out that long-suppressed sigh, and pressed the intercom button on his phone.

"Wilde, my office. Now."

It didn't take long for the fox to arrive, the red Tod forcing a casual demeanor as he walked in. But regardless of what the fox thought, Bogo could read him. Sure, the fox was a master at hiding his intent and feelings behind a casual, joking facade, but Bogo was almost twice the fox's age, and had spent almost his entire adult life working with mammals like him. It was difficult, sure; The fox was undoubtedly a prodigy at the art, a natural at hiding what he truly felt. But Bogo simply had him beat in sheer experience alone.

"Sit."

The fox immediately did so, even though he still kept that infuriating grin.

"So, uh, what's up, Boss mammal?"

Bogo didn't immediately respond, and instead chose to look back down to the form he still held. He didn't really need to; he already had it memorized in it's entirety. But, the silence helped enforce the importance of the meeting. If he sat there, scowling and looking angry long enough, even Wilde's facade would begin to crumble, and eventually he would be capable of understanding how important this meeting really was.

So, he sat there for a full minute, pretending to read over the form that he held in his hooves. And, sure enough, after forty seconds, the fox's own nervousness started to influence him.

"Nicolas Wilde, Male. Age, Thirty three. Valedictorian of the Police academy class of 2016. Currently partnered with-"

"Carrots."

Bogo let out a growl, which immediately made the fox freeze. Bogo felt no real malice towards the fox, but he still needed the fox to understand that this wasn't the time for screwing around.

"Partnered with Judith Hopps. Has made 219 arrests, written up 812 parking violations, 291 speeding tickets, and is currently registered as a police Marksman after passing the required courses at the Zootopia Police academy.

The fox continued to sit in his chair, finally allowing his nervousness show.

Good. He would need that worry.

"Do you know why I called you in here?"

The fox without a doubt didn't know. He couldn't know. But, the question was required, and, as experienced as Bogo was at being the chief of police, he would need to follow the script on this one, lest he screw it up.

"Uh... No?"

At that, Bogo sighed, and slammed the piece of paper onto the desk, before pulling out another one from the top drawer.

"So, you didn't fill these out?"

The fox quickly scanned the pieces of paper, before freezing, a realization finally dawning. But, he didn't speak, so Bogo filled the silence.

"One application for promotion, signed by Judy Hopps. And one application for interdepartmental relationship. Signed and Co-sighed by Nicolas Wilde and Judith Hopps."

Nick winced at the tone Bogo used, but the chief of police continued.

"Both approved, albeit on separate occasions."

Bogo let himself sigh, before pulling out a third piece of paper. "And, one application for Promotion, signed by Nicolas Wilde. Also approved."

And, like that, Nick suddenly looked relieved. Bogo couldn't let that happen.

"Read the approvals."

Nick smiled, most likely out of relief, but Bogo didn't comment. "Approval for the promotion for Judith Hopps to Sergeant, effective... September 17th? That's seven months away, chief."

"Read the other."

The fox simply rolled his eyes, the rest of his relief slowly setting in. "Approval for the Promotion for Nicolas Wilde to... What?!"

"Lieutenant, Wilde. And I doubt I'll have to tell you what that means."

Wilde seemed to choke on his own tongue at that, before letting out a sputter. But, he seemed to be too stuck on his own shock, so Bogo continued, letting out a small sigh.

"As per procedure, one cannot date their direct superior. And, once this promotion is finalized, Judy will be assigned to you."

The facts were cruel.

"Why?"

The fox's tone could best be described as betrayed, and frankly, Bogo couldn't blame him.

"Because, Detective, you are currently the one of the best officers we have. Judy is too impatient, too impulsive, and too... inexperienced with how the world works for the promotion to lieutenant. She is an excellent field officer, but, as she stands currently, that is all she'll ever be. You, Wilde, are not. You are charismatic, cunning, and frankly, manipulative. You know how to get the best out of a terrible situation, as well as knowing how best to minimize damage. You are a shoo-in for the head of the Swat department. Congratulations, you are what the city needs, regardless of what you or anyone else wants."

Bogo shook his head, before leaning back. He needed Wilde to fight. To get angry. To feel the pinch of desperation.

"Screw you. Did you just drag me in here to just... tell me I had to just... drop Judy?"

Not what Bogo was wanting, but he could work with it.

"If I wanted that, I wouldn't have told you until the day of your promotion."

Nick didn't respond to that.

"You are a good mammal, Wilde. You and Hopps. The two of you were born for this job, born for this life. And I know as much as anyone what it means to love someone."

Bogo then pulled the full, unabridged procedural manual from his desk, and dropped it in front of Nick. "Open to page 1,349."

Wilde quickly shuffled through the pages, and after a moment, paused to read what the page said. And, once he finished, the realization of why he called him into his office fully hit him, and he looked up to Bogo in shock.

"It took me a full month to find that loophole, Wilde. Don't screw it up."

The fox nodded desperately, and Bogo shook his head. It was out of his hooves, now. "You tell anyone, Including Hopps, and I will rain **hell-fire** upon everything you care and stand for. What I'm doing is enough to get me fired, Wilde, and leaking classified governmental information, such as what I just gave you, is punishable by up to five years in prison. Do not make me regret my decision."

"Now, get the hell out of my office."

Wilde nodded again, turned, and bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and the chief of Police smiled weakly.

"Godspeed."


End file.
